


Chrone

by CryDblue



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Character Death, Depression, F/M, Infant Death, Infidelity, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-08-23 08:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryDblue/pseuds/CryDblue
Summary: He only had his tears and words to defend himself against that monster.





	1. Amethyst eyes

Ivan Braginski had the desire to marry a human from the blood of ancient Oriental since this was just a baby, finding several problems in his task, an important detail was that in the whole island of Treboles there was no one to go back its blood roots to the desolate Island from which the Braginskk came from and this had led to total despair. Having married a noblewoman of high birth since her sisters and counselors no longer supported the situation, she had to take desperate measures first. Yaketerina had been about to send King Ludwig to call a war for his "proper" wife, however, seeing the brown eyes with golden touches of Queen Kiku, something in the King's atrophied head had clicked. , remembering then the consanguineous relationship that the Queen of Hearts and the Jack of Spades had and the most important part of this connection was the offspring with which she would count if she found that Jack.

It would not have been more than a couple of days for the carrier pigeon to travel from Trebol Island and the Capital of the Picas with the news and no more than a month for the four kingdoms to know; Wang Yao, Jack of Spades and advisor to the King, was engaged to the King of Treboles, had been the envy and talk of the entire Court for six long moons and had been about to explode in the irrational and immature fury that so often it blinded his King and made him commit idiocy that embarrassed his Queen. However, he had wisely opted to silently complain to the King's younger brother, the Ace for a long time about not wanting to be the wife of a King who already had one, well the gods knew how bad the queens ended before political problems if they had one or more to share their position, however, before their monarchs it was silent and imperturbable, as it had been dictated to be so many years ago.

Since Yao was a child, he knew he was very different from his other brothers; irreverent and full of the character necessary to insult anyone without fear of reprisals, his Nodriza even once told him that he had once been so angry with his father that he had wielded a sword in his direction without delay. He would probably have grown up to be a fierce warrior man, however, he was quickly instructed in the female arts in a desperate attempt to placate his wild side; Politics, language, ethics, dance, song, etiquette and above all else, taught him that he was the King's Picas Jack and as such, he should fulfill his duty and obey in any order. They worked so hard to make it so obedient and perfect that Yao ended up becoming someone serious and strict, even so; It would be Arthur who taught him the most important of the lessons.

The Queen of Spades was 13 years older than King Alfred, although he did not particularly appreciate him as a counselor or friend; I teach him firsthand that men were not what they looked like, something he learned in the worst way because, while in front of the court he was a good Queen, affectionate and protective, alone he became his personal torturer. He learned to read people badly, therefore at sixteen years of age; When she married Ivan, she knew almost immediately that he did not love him, her husband, who preferred sunflowers and weapons, did not profess feelings beyond the obsessive. However, for him it was not difficult to learn to love him, Ivan's first wife, Elizabetha was really nice, treating him with warm smiles and gentle ways, always looking for his comfort, so, as soon as they had consummated the marriage, Ivan had taken them to the Summer Palace, as far as possible from its vulture court and its vicious looks; Yao had been really grateful.

For several years, the lonely palace was his dream home and he was diligent with the administration of the castle from the first moment he set foot on it; Looking to please. For the first year of their marriage, Elizabetha already carried Ivan's progeny in her womb and gave birth to two beautiful girls with Braginski characteristics embellished by the Mediterranean features of their lineage, Annia and Vania were beautiful, their beautiful little princesses; Ivan also loved his daughters when he saw them, however, these too Western girls didn't seem to satisfy him enough, so Yao worked harder while Elizabetha was recovering from childbirth; He adapted the rooms and brought banners of the Kingdom of Diamonds to decorate the walls of the enormous fortress; fanning the gloomy atmosphere.

A year later Elizabetha gave birth to another girl, Sasha was as beautiful as her older sisters but smaller than they had been and quite sickly; brown hair and violet eyes like Vania's; Ivan's Slavic features were still there but he still saw that unsatisfied glow in her husband's eyes every time she took her daughters in her arms; They needed more. Yao had to work harder, this time he adapted the Garden with flowers of the Heart and made polish and update the painted table while taking care of the little girl's health while Elizabetha did it with the elders and did her best with a man like Ivan his duty of wife and queen.

The following year Elizabetha gave birth to a new girl, as Braginski as the previous ones, however, where Annia was demanding and Sasha sweet, Kriska seemed to be more assimilated to Vania who always remained distant from everyone. Kris was always in her own world, watching with curiosity, Ivan also loved this little girl but her gaze was still looking wistful, eager for something that Elizabetha apparently couldn't provide, then laboriously; He replaced many servants and brought more staff to the Palace for his comfort and that of his family while trying to understand his peculiar girl.

Finally, after three years of marriage Yao gave birth to her firstborn Chun Wan; all of her an Oriental woman with black hair like Yao's and golden eyes like her brother Kiku's. Chun Wan was always asking for attention and Ivan was always quick to please her, for Yao and Elizabetha, as mothers it was not very difficult to notice Ivan's sudden disinterest towards his older daughters. So, full of outrage, Elizabetha dared to report this fact to her lord husband; Ivan denied it, of course. What kind of father would have a preference for one of his children? She of course didn't believe any of his arguments. Determined then to ignore the poor excuse of father that was Ivan continued his life without more, comforting his daughters with half lies of what his father did in his spare time away from the court, Yao was affected with the blind hatred that Elizabetha had him, with that in mind he worked hard arranging everything for his trip to the Trebol Capital; accommodating what they would carry and giving orders to the servants to proceed in their absence, all while taking care with suspicion of the life that grew in the womb of Elizabetha.


	2. Chapter 2

Ivan was on the cusp of pleasure when they finally officially presented their daughters to the court as was the tradition; the priest took each one in his arms, praising them before giving them to Yaketerina and Natalia, to finally stay with Chun Wan in his arms; Yao witnessed the crazy and addicted look that Ivan gave him and the deep adoration that stained his madness when he looked at Elizabetha's swollen belly. Despite her fear of Natalia's violent responses to her refusal to spend more time with her, she was firm in her decision to keep as far as possible from her greedy and bloodthirsty hands to Elizabetha, after all, she could never forget the reason why They had lived in the Summer Palace for so many years. Months later, with Ivan on a political trip, both in the Kingdom of Spades; Yao had received a letter with the seal of Elizabetha, in the absence of the Asian she accepted terrified the support of her daughter-in-law in the delivery of Imara and watched carefully as the Slavic held her in her hands with reverence, flattering her ethereal beauty together to his strange priests; Silver hair with green eyes, one more girl who was quickly forgotten by her father not finding her worthy enough. They did not return home that year and by the beginning of the following year Yao felt so miserable surrounded by all these ruinous and interested people; Thirsty for money and position, she was sick all year and during her pregnancy she was always exhausted, her body always complaining in weakness about anything she did.

His eldest son Viktor came the second month of that tortuous year between his agonized screams and more blood than he had ever seen; Viktor was beautiful all ocher hair and red eyes, with the strong and prominent jaws of the Braginski and the overwhelming genius of his mother; The precious heir that Ivan waited for so long. His first pair of twins came the penultimate month of that year and almost killed him as they made their way to the world; Zhao and Wylong were perfectly identical children with silver hair and eyes and a brown set to strong jaws that reminded him of his father. Yao was proud of his children who were nothing more than the perfect gentlemen he had wanted, Ivan instead barely and noticed them when he presented them to court, he only had eyes for his precious Viktor and in extension Chun Wan, then it was more it is obvious to Elizabetha and Yao that the rest of her beautiful offspring would always be put aside in favor of her porcelain and jade brothers, she promised herself to want the rest of her children double to compensate for her father's disinterest and abandonment of his mother.

A year passed in court and Elizabetha quickly found herself pregnant again, however, something more than a son came to his life that year, the Diamond Tournament to which he was dragged by his daughters-in-law brought him the dismay of knowing little before her husband and shame before the Four Kingdoms; because there Yao and Elizabetha knew that, pregnant as she was and with all the little princes they had provided for the crown, Ivan would never see them as he did with Matthew Williams. When her husband won the Fair and the right to name them as Queen of Letters, he did not give her a single glance by passing them by and depositing the green quartz crown on the lap of the King of Spades' brother, who did not hesitate to burst into anger at the daring of her husband to pretend to her Ace when she had already taken her Jack. That night, in the solitude of his tent; Elizabetha cried her husband's heartbreak and Yao her friend's indifference, with the sole comfort of Peter Kirkland; his Personal Guard, a 12-year-old blue boy recently integrated as his wild card.

As soon as Elizabetha had given birth to Shelin, another wild beauty with Slavic features that same night between the agony of contractions and her broken heart; Yao was alone with his darkest thoughts in the clemency of those cursed lands, he could make the decision to ignore the affront of her husband, he was the Jack of Spades and Queen of Trees and his duty was to serve and shut up.

By the end of that year Yao knew that everything from that moment would be different from everything he knew, Ivan became more and more distant, permanently recruited in the trophy room always faithful to his dissected animals above them or his children, always speaking in whispers with Jack Roderich Edelstein and As Yaketerina Braginskya; something was changing and Yao sensed, it wouldn't be good.

What turned out to be successful when one morning at the beginning of a new year, five months pregnant met her husband had disappeared without a clue. Always suspicious of those around the court Isabelbetha kept silent about the discovery and four months later with the help of her friend she gave a light to a beautiful girl like her exhausted mother; all gold and porcelain with evil eyes of his daughter-in-law, a submissive girl who was afraid to name without Ivan's approval; as the old customs dictated, but that secretly next to an Elizabethan panda called. His little girl cheered the bitterness of his life and he loved with all his heart for it. Although not long after, her joy would be eclipsed upon learning that her husband would leave them in favor of Matthew Williams and his brother had unleashed a war in honor of his usurped Ace. Yao of course didn't believe any of the following slander, well-known about Ivan's dislike of the Jones-Williams brothers and how much Matthew fears Ivan.

All that mess sounded more like a leak than anything else but still found himself quickly stripped of all freedom, held in one of the farthest rooms of the Emerald Tower like a vile criminal, guarded day and night, fearing of the shadows in the corners and of the ears that could hear their prayers, with the only occasional company of Elizabetha and her children; Your lovely little children. He was kept in the most infamous ignorance during all his forced isolation, however, not even Roderich was able to control the intricate network of information that Elizabetha held in court and the renowned news soon reached his ears. Apparently Alfred had declared himself King of Spades and Tree, backed by the excuse that the blood of his grandmother Emilie Jones, a former Princess of the Spades, gave him rights over the Throne of Trebol.

While the two kingdoms bled to each other, their King and the rest of the world, like her husband, forgot her existence, that he was a Queen of Trebol by both Marriage and Blood and allowed themselves to be violently at ease for a long year. . When her brand new husband and heroic King remembered their existence, they gathered in the lands of the Eastern border; the place from which it came, the place that her husband had dared to taint by hiding her fucking and after long hours of fierce debate and insults agreed to end the skirmishes at the moment, it was already too late. Yao and Elizabetha had already lost their personal battle; Ivan returned from the war to scrub his pregnant fucking, begging for understanding and Alfred came to present his false regret for having forgotten him, he could not give any of it to anyone. His stupid War had a high cost to him; Elizabetha's life, whose heart was pierced by her own sword at the hands of Allistor Kirkland and one of her children, her sweet Panda whose head had been pressed until it exploded against the walls of her room by Dylan Kirkland.


	3. The good queen Yao

If it had not been for Peter, the recent boasted murderer of his daughter-in-law Yaketerina; Yao would have lost more of his children and his own life at the hands of the Footmen of Arthur Kirkland; the Queen of Spades, and he might have forgiven Ivan everything, everything but that. Because his children were his life, Elizabetha was his friend and if he was going to expose them like that, he could only hate him. So, when Ivan tried to explain his reasons in private one night after his arrival, he went mad; Keep your line pure? Had one of his children lost a stupid pure line? Had Elizabetha died full of contempt for not having those standards to give her children? He roared her discontent to the face on those four walls, hit and insult vigorously, her husband and he had a battle of wills and fists in which, after a few hours she was subjected to the ground, with torn clothes and scrapped hairstyle, Ivan took it right there; on the hard and cold stone; she was taken as a vile whore until her thighs ached from the force of the ravages and her hips were bruised in the face of Ivan's raging fury, by the end of all that vile and denigrating act her husband's flesh was a bloody mess of flesh torn by the work of her nails and bites made with vice by her teeth.

For the birth of the Bastard Twins Yao was five months pregnant, he took care of the boy named Daron and the girl; Matilde handed her to a midwife, both so similar to her mother that it was painful to look at them. Matthew was dispatched to the personal harem of the King of Diamonds Francis Bonefoy, as far as possible from the Royal Court of Spades and his family. While Ivan crowned him as the only Queen of Treboles, his Queen, all his precious children, both Elizabetha and his own, were wrapped in gold robes, his brave young Viktor named Prince of Luck and heir to the throne. On the last day of the last month of the year he gave birth to the last of Ivan's children; Dominique, a little spoiled woman who couldn't help comparing with her beautiful Panda. Domi, as her brothers called her, was another porcelain and jade girl with violet eyes and again; the rest of his children were cruelly ignored in favor of his brothers with perfect Oriental traits; the precious specimens that Ivan so desired.

Later, Yao would have more children; Allen three long years later, his little son who would be all Alfred, Leon a year later, who would have brown eyes with thick eyebrows and finally Sakura two years later, who would be his last daughter all shyness and neatness, however, although his children would be recognized before the world as Braginski, Alfred, Arthur and he knew better than anyone that these children, their children, were nothing but princes of Spades born of desire and aberrant lust that stained their veins thanks to blood, then of all the Braginski were not the only ones who succumbed to the low pleasures of the flesh. Alfred and he had their own families, he had given birth to Crown Prince Alphons, Arthur and he had hated each other since childhood, but that desire for each other had always been present, when Arthur kissed his lips casually to apologize for the shadows of the halls and Alfred slipped away to his bed during the stormy nights being just a child. They just had to get carried away by passion and the risk of being found.

At that time most of his children were happily married to wonderful people and a family of their own. Daron was a grown man too loyal to him who had been the only mother he had ever met, minimally interested in usurping the throne of his older half-brother. Viktor was about to marry his brother Zhao, as beautiful as a flower, but dangerous as a dragon and Yaoi could finally get rid of the annoying spot that was Matilde Braginskya in his family; seducing her son and coaxing her husband. If only Ivan ever found out what he had done under his nose; It would be his downfall. Even so, something Ivan didn't know couldn't hurt him. Or if?

And even if he did find out, Yao would have nothing to fear. After all, he was loved and respected by the people and the great lords; the kings die every day and the new gods knew that the kingdoms needed a new king on the throne. We could well see a little of the history of conquest of their homeland that with which they had erected their government so many centuries ago, however, luck could be extinguished, the sword could lose its edge and the throne would be occupied by dragons that were easily malleable at your skillful hands. Viktor was still a green child who believed himself a man for having tasted the pleasures of the flesh; Would your government be as flammable as Alfred's? Was he always bleeding like Ivan's? He hoped that this time was not a big problem, since they were surrounded on all sides by family.

Yao had had to say goodbye to so many of his children. Only Wylong and Daron would stay with him until his death ready to help him as their Wild Card. Despite the pain that caused him to let his children go, he would always have the consolation that they would be enriching good relations between the Four Kingdoms and would not have to worry about secret conspiracies among the great Lord in the near future; After all, what kind of Queen would it be if she had agreed to Ivan's archaic collector's wishes? There were more helpful things to please the whims of a poor unsuspecting fan like her husband

Yao was an Oriental, a Golden Dragon of the East, a majestic being who never bowed to anyone, a being whose fury was feared. And he had such accumulated fury of years of shame and humiliation, both his and Elizabetha's, however; He was raised to serve and would make sure that the last thing he would do before he died was to serve the Kingdom. Peter had already killed the Harpies, with Ivan it would not be so difficult, nor bloody. Tears and seduction were the only weapons that had allowed her to never possess women, Elizabetha repeated it while brushing her long hair, instead he knew other more effective weapons; the sword and the dagger, but for this job I would need something more subtle. A coward's weapon was poison; it would be something low and mean, but it would be worth it, after all she had told her husband all his marital life that his obsession would be his downfall.

No one would ever suspect good and obedient Wang Yao, Old Jack of Spades, Queen of Trebol.


End file.
